familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Horn Lake, Mississippi
Horn Lake is a city in DeSoto County, Mississippi. Horn Lake is a suburb of Memphis, Tennessee, which is located just a few miles to the north. As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the city's population was 26,066. Economy Horn Lake is the site of a plant owned by Chicago-based Newly Weds Foods, which manufactures food coatings, seasonings, and other ingredients for the food processing and service industries. Education The City of Horn Lake is served by the DeSoto County School District. Geography Horn Lake is located at (34.958644, -90.042924). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , all land. Demographics Horn Lake has experienced substantial African-American growth and to a lesser extent Hispanic growth. Census 2010 http://quickfacts.census.gov/qfd/states/28/2833700.html revealed Horn Lake was now 56.3% non-Hispanic White (down from 83% in 2000), 33% African-American (up from 12% in 2000), 8% Hispanic, 1% Asian, 0.4% Native American, and 2.3% mixed race. As of the census of 2000, there were 14,099 people, 4,934 households, and 3,754 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,947.5 people per square mile (751.9/km²). There were 5,153 housing units at an average density of 711.8 per square mile (274.8/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 83.0% White, 12.3% African American, 0.9% Asian, 0.5% Native American, <0.1% Pacific Islander, 2.2% from other races, and 1.1% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4.3% of the population. There were 4,934 households out of which 47.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.1% were married couples living together, 15.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 23.9% were non-families. 18.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 4.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.86 and the average family size was 3.22. In the city the population was spread out with 32.6% under the age of 18, 10.1% from 18 to 24, 36.5% from 25 to 44, 16.1% from 45 to 64, and 4.8% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 29 years. For every 100 females there were 97.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.4 males. The median income for a household in the city was $40,396, and the median income for a family was $43,495. Males had a median income of $32,595 versus $25,045 for females. The per capita income for the city was $17,183. About 6.1% of families and 6.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 6.6% of those under age 18 and 17.6% of those age 65 or over. During 2001, Horn Lake annexed several square miles and about 6,000 people to the west of the city's former borders. Notable people and places Horn Lake is notable for being the home of * Gary Parrish, award-winning sports columnist for CBSSports.com and host of "The Gary Parrish Show" on 92.9 FM ESPN in Memphis. * Big Walter Horton, a blues harmonica player * Brandon Jackson, running back for the Cleveland Browns * Joey Thorsen, co-host of a 2007 Toyota-sponsored NBC Sunday Night Football half-time segment called The Line Of Scrimmage * The "Elvis Ranch", a ranch owned by Elvis Presley during the last decade of his life, is located in Horn Lake. * As of 2009, Horn Lake is also the home of the headquarters of the American Contract Bridge League. *Gary North (economist), who as of 2007 lived in Horn Lake. http://www.nytimes.com/2011/04/30/us/30beliefs.html References Category:Cities in Mississippi Category:Cities in DeSoto County, Mississippi Category:Memphis metropolitan area